parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Bobert 9 (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 2: The Korgon Refinery
Here is preview clip two of Tom and Bobert 9 (PlayStation 3). Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript *QForce Computer: QForce base identified. Your QForce base is powered by these geneartors. If they are destroyed, QForce will lose control of the planet. *(one of the generatos get destroyed by some enemies, that appear, and are attacked by Tom and Bobert, who whack them on the head and get some bolts from them while breaking open some more crates and killing more enemies to get more bolts while protecting the generators. The battle continues as Tom and Bobert get more stuff and battle through and fight more enemies and break open more crates to get more bolts while upgrading more stuff around the battlefield. This goes on and continues to do so with Tom and Bobert getting more stuff by breaking open crates and fighting more enemies while going around every area and doing so until the mission is accomplished at last when the machines work) *The Ringmaster: Master Anakin Skywalker! I see you've reassembled your pathetic "QForce." It's amazing that anyone would ever align themselves with you after all your treachery. *Tom: Now wait a minute. Anakin may be a little rough around the edges, but is at least not hiding behind a-- well, I guess he is hiding behind a mask. For he is not afraid of the universe knowing who he is! *The Ringmaster: Oh, LOL. I'm not afraid. *Tom: Wait a minute! I know this guy! *Anakin Skywalker: The Ringmaster! He used to be captain of the Master Anakin Skywalker Cadet Club! You wrote some really distrubing fan fiction. *The Ringmaster: I was in a different place back then! All I wanted to do was be just like you! Then I watched as you were involved in sacandal after scandal! And every time the galaxy just forgave you! You're nothing but one big epic fail, and this time, you're about to pay. Colon, close-parenthesis. I'm out! *QForce Computer: The planet is now secured. *(the ship takes off) Category:Julian Bernardino